


Nightmares Aren't Real, But This Relationship Is

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When CJ Delgado-Urie wakes up on tour after a nightmare, she decides to go find Brendon and Ryan to make her feel better. She finds them in a very odd position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Aren't Real, But This Relationship Is

**Author's Note:**

> This work features my three child OC's; CJ Delgado-Urie and her two sisters, Marilee and Jaycee (who are twins) through their adventures (and misadventures) growing up with Brendon and Panic! This will be somewhat interesting and more of their story will be posted in full story form on my Wattpad account!

  CJ woke up in cold sweat and tears. She just had the most terrifying nightmare of her life, it was Freddy Krueger chasing her through the hotel in New York City that they were staying in before she ultimately was found trapped in a room. It wasn't that part that scared her most, but the fact that she saw Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, Jon and her sisters laying dead in said room. She could still hear Freddy taunting her as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. She picked up Dracula the 3rd, her stuffed vampire that Pete gave her for her birthday and curled up under the duvet, thinking about who she should go to.

  Spencer and Jon weren't in the same suite as them, which would require CJ going into the hallway, something she really did not want to do and Spencer would probably tell her "I told you so" before making sleep on the same side as the closet. Jon would probably be dead asleep and not wake up at all.

 Ryan and Brendon were probably her best bet; both easily woke up when it came to the girls, both cuddled with the girls when they had nightmares and they were more likely to sleep on the left so she wouldn't have to look at the closet.

Brendon and Ryan it is.

  Grabbing Dracula the 3rd, she slipped off the bed and walked across the suite to the shared room between Ryan and Brendon. She was raising her hand to the door nob she heard it. She only heard it once before; when she and her sisters were taken to Warpad Tour (well, they live with the band) and Gerard had done the same noise on stage. She believed Frank called it a 'moan'? Well, anyways she heard a moan and it was Ryan's voice. She was mildly concerned now.

  "Ryan, are you awake? I had a bad dream." She opened the door, just to see Ryan and Brendon pulling away from one another, lips swollen and hair messed up. She stood in the doorway, her blonde braid had collected some small tangles that were illuminated by the lights outside the hotel window and she looked incredibly small in one of Spencer's long sleeved shirts, that completely hid the cherry pattern pajama shorts she was wearing. Brendon gave her a small smile, but that quickly faded when he saw the tear track's on the girls face.

 "Baby," he cooed and stood up, walking over to the girl, "what happened? You had a nightmare?" He signaled for Ryan to scoot over a bit, so he could lay CJ down in between them. She nodded as she was placed down and Brendon laid down next to her, closing her into the warm spot on the bed.

  "Want to tell us about the dream?" Ryan asked, looking at CJ with sad eyes, realizing that he and Brendon were too busy doing... other activities, that they didn't hear her. The twins were heavy sleepers and Spencer and Jon were two rooms down, but they should have heard her crying.

 "Not right now, can we just cuddle?" Brendon nodded, turning on the TV to play _The Fresh Prince of Bel Air_ , to distract the six year old from the dream she just had. Ryan reached over and turned off the lamp on his side of the bed, before turning and placing an arm over CJ. She snuggled down into the space provided and leaned her head on Brendon's chest. He rubbed her back, to help her sleep.

 Ryan surveyed the two; ever since the singer found CJ, Marilee and Jaycee, he had shown great interest in raising the two. He was always there if one of them was hurt, he was the one to read to them when given the chance and talked about changing the girls' last name to Urie, even though practically everyone called them "the Urie girls". So to put it lightly, he was their 'father', so to speak but preferred to be an 'older brother'. Well, the girls called him their guardian angel, since he was the one who made the decision to keep the girls.

 After about ten minutes of back rubs, hand holding and the show, CJ's head drooped onto Brendon's chest and small snores came out of her mouth. After seeing that she was asleep, Ryan leaned over to give Brendon a kiss.

  "So, that was a close one, was it?" He asked, a grin on his face. Brendon nodded, and looked up at his boyfriend.

 "I just hope she doesn't remember seeing us kissing when she is old enough to know what we were doing," he smirked before kissing Ryan back.

The two remained awake for a while, Brendon looking down at CJ and brushing his thumb over the girl's cheek. Ryan grinned and looked over at the younger, seeing the upmost love and care in Brendon's eyes for CJ, as well as her sisters, too.

"You really love those girls, don't you Brendon?"

Brendon nodded at Ryan and continued brushing his thumb over her cheek, "Of course I do, if it weren't for me, they would probably be dead. Or living on the streets, who knows." He started to think about everything that happened since they met the girls; how they would have a better life with the band.

"Yeah, but lets not think about that, love," Ryan whispered and rested his head on the pillow. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table, "We should really go to sleep, it's almost 2:30."

With only a few more minutes passing, they were both falling asleep, curled over CJ and foreheads almost touching.


End file.
